warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Loki/Prime
Release Date: June 11th, 2014 Loki Prime is the Primed variant of the . featuring a higher energy capacity, as well as an additional and polarities. Loki Prime was released alongside and Wyrm Prime. |helmetmission = |chassismission = |systemsmission = |blueprintmissionps4 = |helmetmissionps4 = |chassismissionps4 = |systemsmissionps4 = |blueprintmissionxb1 = |helmetmissionxb1 = |chassismissionxb1 = |systemsmissionxb1 = }} Notes *Loki Prime, compared to : **Higher Energy (175/262 vs. 150/225) **Different Polarities ( vs. ) *As a Prime Warframe, Loki Prime possesses a special passive ability where contact with an Orokin Void Death Orb will make them release an energy pulse that grants 250 Energy to all nearby allies. This effect can only occur once per Death Orb, and can occur even if the Death Orb has been previously destroyed. *Loki Prime has an emblem situated on his chest at his left that resembles the Grand Master sigil. It also appears that this emblem moves on a different degree than Loki himself, as various movements change the emblem's position. **So far, only Loki Prime has shown to wear this emblem. *Loki Prime, along with Loki, has the second fastest sprint speed at 1.25, with having the fastest at 1.4. **With maxed a , , , , , and his sprint speed can be boosted up to , and with a full squad set up bringing it up to . *Loki Prime, along with , , and , has the second highest amount of energy (175 base, 262.5 at max rank), with , , , , , and having the highest (200 base, 300 at max rank). **This can be increased to 525 with a maxed , 743.8 (rounded) with , 770 with and . Trivia *Loki Prime's uses a instead of a like the standard version, making it the third ability to be modified for the Prime version. **Curiously his Decoy fires the Lex Prime much faster than the Lex Prime's default fire rate. *The sixth Prime Warframe to be released, Loki Prime is also the third to have the Orokin white and gold default color scheme after and . Incidentally, all three Warframes were the starting Warframe options for new players, Loki having now been replaced with Volt, whose primed version does not contain the white and gold color scheme. Media LokiPrime.jpg LokiPrimeCodex.png|Loki Prime in Codex. LokiPrimeCodexback.png|Loki Prime's back showing additional parts. 2014-06-13_00002.jpg 2014-06-13_00003.jpg|Loki Prime Decoy Loki Prime Immortal Skin Swindle Loki Helmet.png|Loki Prime: Immortal Skin + Swindle Loki Helmet Loki Prime Immortal Skin.png|Loki Prime: Immortal Skin Loki prime with Rhino.jpg|Loki prime, lex prime, orthos prime, boltor prime, wrym prime. With Rhino! LOKI PRIME STEALTH MELEE NINJA Tower 4 Challenge - Warframe Builds GamesWise LOKI PRIME DISARMAMENT - Warframe Build Update 14.9 GamesWise SPIDEROKI - Wall latch supreme tactics Warframe Vaultings *On May 10th, 2016, it was announced that Loki Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on May 17th, 2016. Any preexisting components or fully-built frames will remain as is. *Loki Prime – along with , , , , , , , and Wyrm Prime – were available from Cetus Bounties from February 6th to April 10th, 2018. *Loki Prime – along with , , Wyrm Prime and Odonata Prime – were available from April 30th to July 2nd, 2019. See Also * , released with Loki Prime Access *Wyrm Prime, released with Loki Prime Access *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. Category:Warframes Category:Males Category:Loki Category:Prime Category:Update 13 Category:Tabview